1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical circuit assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical circuit assembly provided with an optical adapter to connect an optical module to an optical fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical adapters are used for connecting optical fibers to optical modules. Various structures are proposed for facilitating the connection of an optical adapter and an optical fiber.
Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (Jp-A-Heisei 5-249345) discloses a print circuit unit provided with optical adapters. As shown in FIG. 1, a print circuit board 101 is provided with an optical adapter 102. The optical adapter 102 is coupled to an optical fiber cable 103. The optical adapter 102 is coupled to the printed circuit board 101 by a fixture 104. As shown in FIG. 2, the fixture 104 includes a fixing board 105 coupled to the optical adapter 102, and a base 106 coupled to the printed circuit board 101. The fixing board 105 swings in the direction perpendicular to the print circuit board 101 on the axis 107. The swing of the fixing board 105 allows the optical adapter 102 and the printed circuit board 101 apart, and facilitates the connection of the optical adapter 102 and the optical fiber cable 103.
Japanese Laid Open Utility Model Application (JU-A-Heisei 2-78903) discloses another optical adapter installation structure. A plurality of fixing members are provided in the structure, each of which is coupled to an optical adapter. When an operator connects optical fiber cables to the optical adapters, the fixing members are separately rotated toward the operator. The rotation of fixing members facilitates the connection by the operator.
Other optical adapter installation structures are disclosed in Japanese Patent Office Gazette (Jp-B 2505865 and Jp-B 2988203). In these structures, an optical adapter is coupled to a printed circuit board by a fixture. The fixture allows the optical adapter to be drawn outside the printed circuit board, and facilitates the connection of the optical adapter to an optical fiber cable.
Also, still another optical adapter installation structure is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Patent Application (Jp-A-Heisei 9-178998). In this structure, an optical adapter is installed in a tray. The tray is rotatably fixed on an axis. The tray is rotated to be drawn out of a housing to facilitate the connection of the optical adapter to an optical fiber cable.
Yet still another optical adapter mounting structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Office Gazette (Jp-B 2891925). In the structure, optical adapters are fixed to a board having a notch. The optical adapters are located besides the notch. The notch provides a space for connection of optical fibers to the optical adapters, which facilitates the connection.
When an optical adapter is provided on a board, the optical adapter is preferably close to the edge of the board for facilitating the connection of an optical adapter and an optical fiber cable. However, this enlarges protrusion of the optical fiber cable from the edge of the board.
If the optical adapter is fixed away from the edge of the board, the protrusion of the optical fiber cable from the edge of the board is reduced. However, the easiness of the handle of the optical fiber cable and the optical adapter is also reduced.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an optical adapter mounting structure for reducing protrusion of the optical fiber from an edge of a board on which optical adapter is mounted.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optical adapter mounting structure for facilitating connection of an optical adapter and an optical fiber cable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an optical adapter mount structure for reducing vibration of an inner optical fiber cable provided above a board.
In order to achieve an aspect of the present invention, an optical circuit assembly is composed of a board for mounting an optical circuit element, an optical adapter that connects an optical fiber cable to the optical circuit element, and an adapter supporting member which movably supports the optical adapter. The adapter supporting member allows the optical adapter to move between first and second positions. The first position is located substantially at an edge of the board, and the second position is located above the board away from the edge.
The adapter supporting member preferably includes a grip for handling by an operator to move the optical adapter.
The adapter supporting member preferably includes a first fixing member which locks the optical adapter to the first position.
In this case, it is preferable that the adapter supporting member preferably further includes a grip for handling by an operator to move the optical adapter, and the first fixing member releases the optical adapter from the first position by the handling.
The adapter supporting member preferably includes a second fixing member which locks the optical adapter to the second position.
In this case, it is preferable that the adapter supporting member further includes a grip for handling by an operator to move the optical adapter, and the second fixing member releases the optical adapter from the second position by the handling.
Preferably, the adapter supporting member further includes a sliding piece, and the second fixing member releases the optical adapter from the second position in response to sliding of the sliding piece.
The sliding piece is preferably located substantially at the edge.
The adapter supporting member preferably includes a swinging bar coupled to the optical adapter, and an axis which is connected to one of ends of the swinging bar to allow the supporting bar to swing on the axis.
The adapter supporting member preferably includes an adapter carrier coupled to the optical adapter, an adapter guide member slidingly connected to the adapter carrier to guide the adapter carrier such that the optical adapter moves between the first and second positions.
The optical circuit assembly may be further composed of an optical fiber guide member connected on the board. In this case, the optical circuit element includes an inner optical fiber cable coupled to the optical adapter, and the optical fiber guide member guides the inner optical fiber cable to move substantially in an plane.
In this case, the optical fiber guide member is preferably composed of first and second planar boards, and the inner optical fiber cable passed between the first and second planar boards.
The optical circuit assembly may be further composed of a fiber supporting member connected on the board, and the optical circuit element may includes an optical device, and an inner optical fiber cable connected between the optical device and the optical adapter. Also, the adapter supporting member may be provided on a first side of the board, and the optical device may be provided on a second side of the board opposite to the first side, and the board may be provided with a hole between the first and second side. In this case, the fiber supporting member preferably supports the inner optical fiber cable such that the inner optical fiber cable passes through the hole.
The fiber supporting member preferably includes a tube surrounding the inner optical fiber cable to protect the inner optical fiber cable.
The fiber supporting member preferably supports the inner optical fiber cable such that a first portion of the inner optical fiber cable located on the first side moves by a movement of the optical adapter while a second portion of the inner optical fiber cable located on the second side stays substantially in the same place.